The Beaver
ONaF = The Beaver is the quinary antagonist in One Night at Flumpty's. He is absent in One Night at Flumpty's 2, due to falling in a toilet and dying. Appearance On the toilet, his eyes are black with white pupils and his teeth are white. His fur on his face ranges from dark brown to light brown. He has three pointy, white toes on each foot (yet somehow can change his feet to knives as seen when he runs into the Player's office). He has four fingers seen, but it remains unknown if he has thumbs or not. Jumpscare When jumpscaring the player, he appears from the right side of the screen, screaming at the player. His eyes are black with smaller pupils, and his teeth turn a dirty yellow. The Beaver has the same jumpscare sound as the other antagonists. Interestingly enough, he has knives replacing his feet when he is running down CAM 2B. Behavior The Beaver will start in CAM 6 sitting on a toilet and reading a newspaper. After 12 AM, he stops reading his newspaper and stares at the camera. The roll of toilet paper next to the Beaver will get smaller, eventually running out. If the player doesn't watch the Beaver often, he leaves the toilet and runs to the player through CAM 2B. If the player notices that the Beaver is not in CAM 6 or they find him running in CAM 2B, the player should immediately close the right door to prevent the Beaver from killing the player. However, the beaver only comes when you check CAM 2B so if you want to survive without losing power then don't check CAM 2B Audio The scream the Beaver emits when killing the player. WARNING! LOUD! Trivia *Origin of creation: The maker of the game asked one of his friends, asking what animal he would put on a toilet trying to get to you and his friend replied "A beaver". *On The Beaver's newspaper it states that Flumpty kidnapped a person, along with a few other Easter eggs. **The kidnapped person resembles the player, as confirmed by the creator. **You can also read that someone tried to drink lava, and survived. **You can also find a Markiplier sign next to the "Running Out Of Toilet Paper" article. **You can also find an article partly covered in what is presumably coffee saying in a bold text: YOU SHOULD BE WATCHING THE CAMERAS. *Sometimes, The Beaver can try to kill you twice or more times. However, it's very rare. * The Beaver acts the same way as Foxy does from Five Nights at Freddy's. * The Beaver's feet turn into knives while running down CAM 2B. This is very difficult to see due to how fast he runs. * The Beaver's eyes are black with a giant white pupil, but when in The Office his pupils become little white dots. ** Similarly, The Beaver's teeth turn into a gold-like color when in the office, while everywhere else his teeth are white. * The Beaver was originally going to be a human male. * The Beaver is the only original character from the first game who doesn't appear in the second game. According to the developer commentary, he would not fit into the second game's mechanics. The game's file was also very large so there was no room for him. A rare start up screen in the second game says that he died from falling into the toilet. **In the second game The Beaver is replaced by The Owl. *Strangely when the Beaver is on the toilet in CAM 6, he has a tail but when he is sprinting his tail cannot be seen. This may be just an error. *The Beaver was supposed to return in ''One Week at Flumpty's'' as a mummy. * He is one of the 2 characters with a confirmed death, the other being Flumpty. |-| ONaF 2 = "RIP- The Beaver- fell in the toilet" The Beaver does not make any appearances in ONaF 2, as he is replaced with The Owl. However, he's been noted dead, as stated on one of the images that appears on rare occasions when starting the game, because he supposedly "fell in the toilet." This is because in a developer's commentary with Jonochrome, he said he had no extra room in ONaF 2 to add him because of Eyesaur taking up a bunch of data in Jonathan's computer. Having players liking The Beaver, John had to come up with an explanation, and he eventually came up with the startup image with Flumpty Bumpty standing next to The Beaver's grave, thumbs up, strongly implying that he may be the reason the Beaver is dead, or that he killed him by drowning him in his toilet. In time, John also came up with the other two startup images with the small window of extra data he had. |-| OWaF = The Beaver was set to return in One Week at Flumpty's, prior to its cancellation. Appearance Jonochrome has stated that the Beaver would have returned as a mummy. Behavior It can be assumed that the The Beaver would have begun in CAM 04 alongside The Owl. He probably would've acted as in the first game, but he would probably go through the three hallways (probably the ones he could get through) and, according to Jonochrome, when he left the bathroom,a background music would've be heared, an idea discarded for the first game , he could have been stunned by the photos as the other characters. He and the The Owl would've been the characters of focus on Night 2. |-| Gallery = One Night at Flumpty's 2015-03-15 00001.jpg|The Beaver with his newspaper in CAM 6, sitting on the toilet. 2015-03-15 00002.jpg|The Beaver without his newspaper in CAM 6. 2015-03-14 00003.jpg|The Beaver without his newspaper in CAM 6 (notice he has less toilet paper). 2015-03-15 00003.jpg|The Beaver without his newspaper in CAM 6 (notice he has no toilet paper). Danger.png|The sign that shows that the Beaver got up from his toilet and is running into the office. (Note the message "I've run out" on the toilet) Screenshot_2015-04-21-10-14-11.png|The Beaver with knives for feet. Beaver Knives Feet.png|Beaver running to the office with Flumpty Bumpty behind him. Beaver Knives Feet2.png|Ditto. Beaver running to Office.gif|The Beaver in CAM 2B running towards the office with Flumpty at the far end of the hallway. Beaver jumpscare.gif|The Beaver's jumpscare. Bever.jpg|The head of the beaver. Look at it and examine the features 2015-03-15 00030.jpg|The Beaver as shown in the credits. One Night at Flumpty's 2 Rare screen 2.png|A rare screen when starting One Night at Flumpty's 2, revealing The Beaver's fate; the death of the Beaver and the implication that Flumpty Bumpty killed him. One Week at Flumpty's Mummy-beaver-right-300x300.png|This possibly as the Beaver was planned to appear in One Week at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's Category:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Category:One Week at Flumpty's Category:Characters Category:Deceased